Spamano prompt
by doujinshininjah
Summary: I was prompted by a fellow shipper to do something involving Romano in a Belly Dancer's costume, so here it is. Rated T for a bit of suggestiveness and colorful thinking on Spain's part.


There were not many things Spain found interesting in his life, especially now in the modern day and age. There was no treasure to claim, no new territories to teach or chase after, nothing. All that existed now was paperwork and grumbling politics that needed him to sign this and that, agree to this and say that… endless wastes of time that he could rather skip and go sailing on the ocean like he used to. But no, modern life had tamed itself down to a dull roar, it's wild music and soft tender skies a thing of the past. How he missed the sea's air, it's salty tears stinging his eyes like it was happy to see him home. The Spaniard would have done anything to see his years back to him now. He wistfully opened his eyes, the visions of gold coins and precious jewels melted down to a distant memory. Before him sat a desk, paper piled on it and scattered around his feet. If only he could burn-

Was that music? It sounded like… Arabic… but catchy. Catchy enough to dance to.

Standing, he followed the pouncing sound, it's bumps and bass almost persuading him to dance. It sounded familiar in a sort of… South American way. His colonies often had good tastes in music, especially in picking out proper beats from Arabic music. The halls were filled with it, then it stopped for a moment and a woman could be heard shrieking in the distance. Whoever she was, she didn't sound too happy with whomever she was yelling at. The music resumed and he followed it once more, getting lost a time or two until it lead him to the larger of his two ballrooms. This was the one with the non-carpeted floor, as he recalled. It didn't have very good acoustics either, as the music bounced off of it's windows and walls ungracefully, the sharp recoils hurting his ears. The music stopped again and the woman's voice came back to his ears. This time he could make out the words.

"Better, but this time I want you to show me how you feel about him! Tell me a story! I want to feel the passion of your love from all the way across this room!" How odd. Then another voice, but this one was most definitely a man, and had a distinct Turkish accent that he would know anywhere. Why would Turkey be at his house?

"Romano, listen, if you want to get this down you have to ignore everything else." Romano? Did they mean his young underling? The one that detested talking to him and avoided him at all costs? Why exactly in the world were all these people at his house? "Listen to the music and close your eyes, picture him in your mind…" He waited a moment. "Do you have a good picture of him?" Then the most perfect voice in the world, the voice of his hidden fantasies, Lovino.

"Si."

"Now, when the music starts, let your body flow with it and picture him dancing with you. If you see it in your head, you will be able to live it." What were these people doing to Lovino? He snuck close to the room and glanced into the room, finding Turkey standing closely to the window. There was no reason for that colony-stealer to be around his adorable Lovino at all, so why was he here? He glanced farther, the woman's voice finally being revealed as Hungary, the woman that found his fantasies of Lovino to be enticing in ways he thought were borderline obsessive and surely creepy. She put her hands to her hips briefly before hitting a button of the small boom box next to her. What was this all about?

The music began softly this time, a different track maybe, and a girl's voice sang beautifully and smoothly in the far background. Turkey cut in again, but this time his voice sounded a little less tight. "Good, keep your mid-section loose." Hungary nodded a bit, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Perfect form. Remember to use your hips."

"Very nice. I'm impressed." They exchanged a look before Hungary stopped the music. They both seemed to be amused with something. "So Lovino… what exactly are you picturing?" A sudden burst of laughter from Hungary and then Turkey began to laugh softly with her.

"What I picture is none of your fucking business! Are we done yet? I'm sick of this!" Hungary coughed, clearing her throat.

"Not quite. I need to take a few pictures while you have the costume still on."

"Fuck woman! No wonder I never liked you! Fine, just as long as you keep all this away from Spain."

"Don't worry dear, I'll make sure it stays with me."

"You had better." This time Lovino's rage was channeled at Turkey. "And if you don't keep your disgusting mouth shut, I'll beat the living hell out of you!"

"Don't worry little Italy, I will keep this to myself." Lovino's scoff could be heard and Spain smiled. Lovino always was a cautious one.

"I feel ridiculous. Why did you have to pick black? Wouldn't red have been a more appropriate color?" Hungary laughed.

"I suppose so, but black is definitely sexier. Spain would like black more than red, I'm sure."

"The fuck you know anything about him! His favorite color is red, especially on me!" This shocked Spain more than anything. He had figured Lovino just tossed everything he said out the window, especially things so intimately sensitive as what color Spain liked on him. Which was still red, of course. It matched Lovino's fire and passion, but it also could be deep enough to match his more somber, sexier, more appealing side that so far only Spain had been able to catch a glimpse of.

"I'll have to keep that in mind when we do the all-star lingerie theme next year."

"What the fuck?"

"Oh yeah, I'm seeing you in a garter belt and-"

"THE FUCK YOU'RE GETTING ME INTO A GARTER BELT."

"Oh but Spain would love it! Especially in red~"

"You're an evil woman." She only laughed and Spain sat back against the wall, a finger to his chin in thought. Would Lovino look good in a garter belt? The thought melded into his mind and the vision of long, slim, olive-toned legs led him to the line of delicate red lace and a flat stomach bedecked with deep crimson rose petals… Before his thoughts could go anywhere else, he blinked his eyes. It was best not to let himself get too excited in a hallway. The day dream was nice while it had lasted.

"Well, I think we're done here. Do you want to keep the CD?"

"Si. I should practice if you're so insistent that I learn this."

"Exactly. You keep practicing." Oh no, they were done whatever it was they were doing and Spain was cornered. There was no place to run that Hungary would not find him before he could get away! Not good, not good! Know her she probably had that pan with her… no. That was a thought that ensured his death. Well, not death per say but theoretical death! Hungary opened the doors and looked around before heading out, Turkey in tow and a smile on her artfully evil face. Spain had narrowly escaped her wrath by hiding behind a curtain. What irony that the place most children would hide could fool a grown woman. He slipped out as soon as the two had vanished from sight and he peeked into the room, scanning it until he came to a figure in a long, flowing, silky-looking black skirt that barely dusted the hardwood floor. It's fluid shine starting to swirl into a perfect sweep as it's owner turned a bit toward the long windows and the orange glow casted by the setting sun. The light glittered as it hit a series of silver pieces, sending blinding rays into his green eyes.

A belly dancing costume? Why in the world-?

"I'm glad they're gone. I'm sick of looking at myself." Spain raised an eyebrow and silently watched as he sat on the ground. "I don't see the point of all this. Spain will never know how much he means to me, and I'm glad for that. They're so insistent on trying to find something that's not there." What was this about? "Spain… Antonio makes everything I do worthwhile…" He curled up against his knees, staring at his toes with sorrow overflowing. Why did this beauty always find itself to Spain when he could do nothing about it? Lovino would never speak to him anymore if he were to say something now…

No, today he would tell Romano that he didn't have to live like this. No matter the consequences. Even if… Even if he never spoke another word to him. He stood up and opened the door up fully, finding that Lovino stood to greet him, the look on his face one of bitter depression. "So, come to make fun of me? Go ahead, laugh away, it wasn't my idea though."

"Lovino-"

"No, you eavesdropped didn't you? You came to tell me how we'll never be together, how your playful banter was really to make me feel better so I'd get off your back?"

"But Lovi it-"

"I don't want to hear it Spain."

"Stop it!" Lovino crossed his arms and turned back toward the window. "I wanted to stop you from talking like that. I haven't heard much from you but what I heard is enough to drive me insane. No, I didn't come to laugh at you because I think you look amazing. Yes, I eavesdropped because I love hearing your voice and if you'd just give me a chance I could show you that all these years of telling you that I loved you more than anything… I meant everything I said. I would never give you up for anything, I would keep you safe, give my own life for you, give up my fortune, do anything to keep you happy because you make everything _I _do worthwhile."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Lovino gently rubbed the skin of his arm, feeling the skin get hot because of Spain's attention and his racing heart telling him to give in. No matter how much he ignored it, how much he plugged his ears and turned up the music, no matter how much he listened to the voices of others or tuned them out, his heart would not stop.

Love him. _Love him. _**Love him.**

He was sick of it. Sick of waiting for his body and his brain to catch up to his heart, tired of letting himself just believe that Spain would give up and run for someone else. He looked at Spain and then to the pretty silver pieces on his arm band and his hands. This loneliness wasn't what he really wanted… but was he really ready to let go of it? "How am I supposed to believe that, Spain?" The Spaniard shook his head, a bitter smile on his lips. Lovino would be loved by his hand only, and this was his chance to prove he was the only one for the job.

"If I had really only been making a joke out of you, don't you think I would have stopped and given up a long time ago?" Not his most convincing argument, but hopefully… what was he doing? The Italian turned toward him, hazel eyes still downcast but eyebrows turned up hopefully.

"I suppose so…" Spain approached him slowly, sliding a hand up onto his shoulder, finding that his Italian's once warm and comforting soft skin was cold like ice.

"This isn't you, and you know it." Lovino tightened up his hold on himself.

"I know, but this isn't the me that you know either, so how would you know?" Spain smiled, the bitterness gone and the setting sunlight gracing his handsome face like an angel. Lovino had never been more captivated by Spain as he was right at this moment.

"I know you, Lovino, if you know it or not. I know the real you. The one that wants to dance in the Spanish moonlight when you think nobody is watching, sing while you cook even though you think you can't do either like your brother can… the one that sneaks into my room at night and sings softly to me in Italian about how much you love me. I know you." Astonished, Lovino shook his head slightly. How had Spain been there for all of that? Had he really been there for him when he had been hurting the most?

"But you… you were asleep!"

"No, nobody sleeps when they had you as a colony. They know when to wake up and when not to. I like when you sing to me, I like when you cook for me, I love watching you dance... Lovino I love your existence more than anything in the world. I love that you are still here even though I've done nothing to show you how I really feel." As if sensing each other's thoughts, their hands went slack and they slid over the other's body, embracing one another and letting their lips collide in a crash so passionate the Spanish language must have been jealous. Lovino's fingers wove into Spain's hair, the curls wrapping around his fingers as if trying to pull him in closer. Spain's tongue slipped past Lovino's lips, trying to coax his inner romantic out.

You know what they say- Be careful what you wish for.

Spain was pulled in all too quickly before being tackled back onto the floor and pinned down by the olive-toned legs he had seen in so many dreams before. They clung to him, held him in place, and before they could hold him there too long, Spain turned the tables of him and sat up. Lovino was unwilling to give up this moment that he had waited too long for. His legs wrapped themselves around Spain's torso, and their mouths disconnected for a split second for them to exchange the quickest smile the world had ever seen. Without too much more of this, Spain stood, keeping the Italian in his arms and carrying him princess style.

"Antonio… Does this mean we…?"

"Si, Lovino. We will be together until the end of time." Lovino smiled.

"Then I hope time never ends." Spain smiled before taking Lovino up the stairs to his room. This day would be the one they would remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
